Starting Questions
by Onyxx-09
Summary: My list of headcanons that inspired my AU fic 20 Questions, the AU where James March and Moira O'Hara have twin boys Kyle and Tate. It's a short list of headcanons copy and pasted from my original post.


**_Note: this was my list of headcanons that inspired the AU one shot 20 Questions. I deleted the original post so I decided to upload it here._**

* * *

 ****Kind of turning over a modern day AHS fic idea about Tate and Kyle being the twin sons of March. Kind of want someone to write it. Kind of want it to materialize, already written, on my computer tomorrow morning.

EDIT: Kyle is the "perfect/trophy" son, the mom friend, the football star. While Tate takes after his father's psyche more (because they're both shits lbr), the neglected student in school, the one the teachers watch out for who has outrageous random outbursts. Idk about who their mother is. Both boys used to pull the tails off of lizards.

* * *

( **Then I received the comment:)**

Holy shit,, if you write this tag me in it. I'm lowkey coming up with some headcanons for this au because it's perfect. 3

* * *

The more I think about it, the more I might. and I'm just gonna run with these:

• All i see is Moira being their mother. She's likely one of the only ones who could hang?

• Outside perspective: Tate is the problem child, the black lamb of the family. Inside perspective: it's Kyle

• their mother believes she coddled Kyle in particular too much when they were babies and that's why he's "too soft" according to Tate • when they were little while driving the lawn mower and fighting over the wheel, they accidentally ran over an animal. Their mother thinks it was a squirrel; their father thought that girl's guinea pig next door) Kyle was crying buckets; Tate was more in shock and slightamazement. Their father couldn't understand why Kyle was crying. That was their first kill

• The boys are identical twins

• from infants to toddlers to around the time they were five it was difficult to tell them apart

• their names were written on their diapers to help  
○ horror flicks are the favorites in the house, so they've grown up watching them  
○ disney was rare, their father finding it uninteresting; their mother secretly liked them

• since the boys are identical twins

• kinda

• the iconic switching places was done just to fuck with people

• until tate started doing it too much  
○ one way they used to be torn apart is when either parents asks to see them, to whoever comes the wild ask something obscene like "i brought home a run-over cat" or "what do you think about that killer on the news" or "help me fillet the dog outside." Kyle would always show a flash of horror and they'd either tell him to go get their brother that they called, not him so stop lying, or vise versa if Tate comes instead

• sometimes Tate takes his brother's identity at school. especially when being reported to the guidance counselors and school dean

• they're usually fooled

• kyle has been blamed for tate's misdemeanors several times

• their mother is usually the parent who comes

• she's given the side-eye and usual pity and stereotyped expectations about single mothers. she assures them that she's not, very much displaying the giant diamond ring on her finger, earrings, and name brands if wearing atm  
○ she very much has a sex appeal and she's hella hot so ufffffbut doesn't say anything sexual where her sons can hear and outside the presence of her husband  
○ (she and her husband totally still have an active sex life)  
○ once, the boys' friends have spoken that their mother is a milf  
○ their throats were almost ripped out

• the first time the boys' father arrived at the school, claiming that he's on a strict time schedule, answering a meeting request by the guidance counselor, and because "their mother is a bit…tied up at the moment," the counselor practically shat their pants

• james is a very impatient, oxen-stubborn man who sometimes doesn't like seeing things that are right in front of him  
○ the meeting was to address the counselor's worry about tate. "my son is a genius! one the brightest that will lead his generation!" james insists. "if there's one to worry about, it's the other one, kyle. he's a bit…worrisome."  
○ "oh but that's the thing. Kyle's perfect."

• Tate is prone to sudden, outrageous, angry outbursts. They've decreased a lot since elementary grade • Both boys had been in gifted program when they were young • Kyle loves animals

• Tate likes collecting knives and old fashioned rock band posters

• Kyle is on the school's football team, a tiny act of rebellion and a tiny act to ease away from his family

• Tate does hard drugs off campus, with a kid or two that he's talked to his his econ class (Kyle does weed at times, more privately)

• Kyle is the more popular, Tate the loner

• Kyle doesn't see the big deal about dating and bf/gf regardless having one. Tate sometimes wonders if he's ever going to find someone

• They listen to rock, Tate liking metal and punk a bit more, and Kyle liking indie/alternative/indie rock etc and some rap. No pop, though.

• Their mother likes to belt pop music when she's in the car alone

• She's also a wine drinker (casually) but almost never turns down hard liquor.

• No one really has a difficult time buying what they want due to the millions their father owns

• That is, until their mother things it's best that they get a job. Their father disagrees, telling that they can have all that they want. "And what about when those funds run out?" she challenges, and james scoffs.

• Kyle wants to get into a good university (far away). And Tate…

• their father has been referred to as "a scary man," which is mainly his intimidating aura (and he's a strict, private business man)  
○ also, the twins are told that they're "the spitting images of your father." The twins don't see it

• a vivid memory of years ago they have is during the fall/winter time, their father bought a live pig to kill, gut, and cut for dinner that their mother calmly cooked, roasted, and fried. Kyle remembers because the apron and gloves worn to the out-house was completely washed in blood. He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek; she straightened his hair and wiped the blood splatter from his lip and cheek just as if it had been spaghetti sauce. Tate asked if he could help (he couldn't, being too young, but his father appreciated the offer) Kyle went to a friend's that night

• sometimes kyle feels like his family (particularly his father) appreciates tate more. tate feels that everyone everywhere likes kyle more, even their extended family

• their parents are somewhat strict

• using "because i said so" or things about "becoming a man" and "to strengthen you, to help you" as reasons to, for example, put down the small dying bird that couldn't be nursed back

• their mother has a mouth that spits razor-sharp tongue and will insult you if need be, and to hold the honor of all of her boys

• james is one of those business men that no one knows exactly what he does at work, but he gets things done and makes hella lot of money to bring home

• has likely gotten away with the law

• _at_ least three times

• one of their last family photos was when the twins were still in elementary when they didn't mind matching and weren't individuals quite yet: a halloween picture, james (barely participating) as the doctor and kyle as frankenstein, moira and tate as a dead maid and dead little butler


End file.
